growtopia_profits_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
Advertising worlds
Information If you are reading this before we want to say that you should have a vend or break world to advertise other worlds such as adventure/parkour worlds will be a waste since many people dont profit on them. If your one of those worlds we say that you will need about 20-30 wls What to do (private vend) First off you want to see so your vend world are stocked with items people want such as farmables close to harvest fest SSP (seed splicing packs) in pineapple events make sure they are good stocked up so you dont have 1 item in all vends empty all vends you cant sell items in such as vends where you sell for 50/wl but only have 2 items in. If you want that extra world locks and have enought items you can put the price higher such as the last 47 items for 47/wl instead of 50/wl. In private vending worlds you want to have everything organized Clothes in one row seeds and their blocks in one row etc etc this will help people find what their looking for so they dont leave because they cant find. Before you start advertising you should also have signs if theres special items in one category such as colored blocks or event items. Also you shuld have display boxes under the vending machines that display the item inside the vend that helps your customers to find the item in time What to do (public vend) In a public vend world normally they are using 5 vending machines and display boxes so 10 blocks they normally use a small lock also. We hope you already have the world since we will only tell what you should do here. To begin make sure all the vending machines are empty put a sign on both sides of the vending machines where you put the price for example 10wls per day or something your choise. Also make sure that people cant break the vending machines in case of scam. Make sure no lock is public or accesed by anyone else than you. What to do (Help break) Make sure that you know how many blocks there are per box u can for example have a sign outside saying 150 blocks or a sign saying that a row (both sides) are for example 300 blocks also the locks have to be public for everyone check so they are public count all the rows togheter for example 1200 blocks for all rows total so the people breaking can make sure they break what they should we recommend you to use a xenonite or a builders lock so people only can break and not place you can also tell them to use cyclopean visors but youll get less gems and seeds. Make sure that everything already is placed so they dont have to wait even more to get their payment What to do (Break for gems) Make sure you have 16 Diamond locks atleast so you can get 2 magplants. Your BFG (Break for gems) world should be free to use you will earn more faster if its free than if it costs alot of wls to get some gems. You want so each blocks gives about 5-6 gems that will help you alot to get it popular over time, you should also do so the rooms can be closed from the inside only and not opened by any other than admins in the world that will make players feel more safe when getting their gems you shall be in the world at the same time so closed doors can be opened after a user is done make sure to warn players that gems left may be taken by other players/admins if left in a room this way they cant say you scammed them. Also have the magplant with blocks close to the entrance. Remember to connect the magplants to blocks and seeds so they collect them automaticly otherways you might scam yourself the seeds and blocks Advertising (private vend) When you advertise make sure you /sb (super broadcast) so everyone online sees it make sure you say what you sell for types of blocks an example can be seen below when you SB make sure you have prepared everything so players just can hop in and buy stuff the doors should not be closed if your not restocking or emptying the vends. Example /SB New vend shop here in GTProfitVend we sell colored blocks pineapple event items and more come see if you want to buy! Advertising (public vend) When your advertising a public vend you basically only need one thing a vend world a price for the vends and a super broadcast. Example /SB Come public vend buy spots 10wls/spot 5 vends each in GTProfitVend Advertising (help break) When you are advertising a help break world you dont want 50 people helping you that will cost alot you should always first go into the world buyhelp or buyworker first and see if you can find someone there but if your lazy to do that heres an example /SB come help break for wls 1500 FTanks/wl in GTProfitBreak! Make sure that if you hire 2 or more people they accept to share the wls or that you pay them all the same Advertising (break for gems) Advertising a BFG world is one of the most easiest things to advertise IF you do it rght and your world is fair, heres an example of an SB /SB Come here public free BFG world i have 10k FTanks to be broken in GTProfitBreak! Make sure that you say what you offer as we said here we offer free BFG so people break our blocks for gems without paying any wls to bfg that will give alot atention to the BFG Original author: TheLightBlueGame